Review:7930 Bounty Hunter Assault Gunship/LSCStealthNinja
/ReviewerProfile| /ReviewerProfile}}}}[[ReviewOf:: | ]]ReviewByR:: 04:25, August 3, 2012 (UTC)}}| Overview Wow. One of the best Star Wars sets I've seen so far. This set is just epic, considering 3 of the 4 minifigures are exclusive to this set along with rare and exclusive pieces and awesome features, not to mention the detailed stickers. Minifigures Aurra Sing HQ.png Embo HQ.png EAssassinD.jpg Sugi.png Aurra Sing Aurra Sing is pretty cool. She has an exclusive brown hairpiece that arches up and over her head, reaching down to her torso. Her head is white (rare minifigure skin color) and has a confident smile on it, with gray circles around her green eyes. Her torso is orange with a brown jacket on her shoulders with ammunition strapped in. Her arms are white, and she is armed with two Blaster Pistols. Her legs are orange and have two brown gun slings on it. All Parts from her are Exclusive except for the Blaster Pistols. Embo Embo is excellent. His hat is probably the best part about him, with an exclusive print on it. His head is sand green (I think), also having an exclusive printing with some sort of gas mask on. His shoulderpads are also fairly rare, and are originally from the old Pirates theme. His torso is very cool, with an ammunition belt strapped across his torso with armor protecting him. His arms are also sand green, while his hands are black. He is armed with a Gray Crossbow. His legs are brown and have a unique orange printing on them. All Parts from him are exclusive except for the Shoulderpads and Crossbow. Assassin Droid Meh, he's Ok. They should have named him IG-88, and made him appear as him though... I already have a lot of Assassin Droids, so I didn't care much about him. Sugi Sugi is great. She has no helmet/hat/hair, but she does have her trusty knife, which I think is pretty awesome. Anyway, Sugi's head is colored Light Nougat (the color for all licensed-figures). She has some sort of tattoo/design on her forehead, can't tell exactly what it is, but, she has a confident smile and... purple eyebrows...? Her torso is a dark red tanktop and she wears a gray necklace. Her arms are also colored Light Nougat and she is armed with, like I said above, her trusty knife and a blaster. Her joint connector piece is light gray while her legs are gray. All Parts from her are exclusive except for her Legs, Knife, and Blaster. The Build Building this set was very cool and fun. Building the front of the ship was very fun, especially the doors and cockpit. I also liked building the two engines on both sides of the set, that can turn. The two pairs of guns on the front, I think, was a very good idea. Finally, I liked building the back two guns pointing upright The Parts Almost all of the Minifigure parts in this set were exclusive to them. Aurra Sing's Hair, Embo's Hat, and Sugi's Head are among the most notable. The set also came with the Holocron, made up of three transparent 1x1 bricks. It is sealed inside a hidden container underneath a secret opening. The top of the hidden container has a unique printing on it, which appears like a safe, as there are numbers on it. The Stickers The Stickers in this set were pretty good. Two go on the side of the roof of the cockpit, and one goes in the middle. Also, on the door, words in an unknown language are spelled in pink along with a small pink alien holding a spear. The Set and The Functions The Functions in this set are probably the absolute best part in this set. The cockpit can move up and down, the doors can open, revealing a hidden "jai" in there, the engines on the side can turn to be horizontal or vertical. Also, the back part can slide back, which also turns the engines, to reveal the hidden container with the Holocron inside. The two pairs of guns on the front can move up and down, and so can the two blasters on the back of the ship. Conclusion This set is just epic. From the Functions to the Exclusive Minifigures and their Parts, this set was just plain awesome. This set is a definite must buy, and I would definitely recommend buying this set. Category:User reviews Category:Star Wars Reviews